


Happy endings

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e13 End of Days, F/M, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to End of days- season 1 episode 13 where Jack actually dies</p><p>Just a heads up this is a very emotional and sad story, if I haven't put in any warnings you think I should have in there please tell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy endings

She has been with him for days; everyone else goes home after the second day, apart of them has given up. Tosh had told him to go home, but if he went home Jack wouldn't be there, the apartment would be empty and cold. So he stays at the hub; he buries himself in things to do, keep his mind occupied. He passes out from exhaustion on the third day and Owen finds him on the floor, instead of trying to send him home he puts him in Jack’s office room and puts him on the bed in there.

He drowns in Jack’s scent, holds back the tears because he doesn’t want this room to smell like him, he doesn’t want the smell in the office to change. He sleeps for five hours before he has a nightmare; at some point when Abbadon was tearing the life out of Jack his headset had turned on, letting him pain filled screams broadcast to the whole team. Ianto can hear the small no’s from Jack as he realises his mistake but in too much pain to be able to fix what has happened, Owen and Tosh rip their headsets out of their ears straight away, both throwing it onto the ground. Ianto is standing behind them frozen in terror; they must have forgotten that he had a headset, why did they always forget about him…

He wakes up screaming, tears streaming down his face, voice hoarse and a numbness all over his body.

Day four is the day when Gwen gives up and by god Ianto will not, he spends every moment near a monitor watching Jack’s lifeless body, no one wants to or dares to go near their deceased leader to move him because they know he will be right back in the open moments later. And when he isn't in front of a monitor he is there right next to him holding his hand and whispering things to himself.

_“I’m sorry”_

_“I love you”_

_“I wish you were back”_

_“Why aren't you waking up”_

_“You’re the only thing worth living for”_

  
Day six, they put him on Torchwood watch.

  
Day eight he cuts his hand open and hears Jacks worried voice; he lets it bleed before patching himself up. Every cut, every bruise, every agonizing step brings Jacks voice back and thats all he wants! Its all he needs, the others had moved on, how could they move on so quickly. He asks this question and he knows the answer but it doesn’t stop it from repeating in his mind along with that answer that he hates, they didn’t love him like he did…

  
Day twenty one he drives to the warehouse where he and Jack caught Myfanwy, he wanders the building for a bit and remembers when they ran and caught the flying creature together, how out of breathe they were by the end of it. How much regret he had by the end, Lisa was still alive and he was betraying her…

How much Ianto wanted to kiss him then and there.

_They came back here a year later; weevil hunting, one had strayed too far away from the sewers and ended up being spooked into the warehouse. When they arrived Ianto grinned once he recognised the familiar place; it took Jack approximately four seconds to realise where they were before turning to Ianto._

_“Hey familiar places” said Jack with a grin,_

_“Yeah…” replied Ianto,_

_“Maybe we could” said Jack leaning in for a kiss,_

_“Weevil first, you later” stated Ianto pushing him away at the last moment._

_“Yes sir” mocked Jack with a wink, this weevil must have been woken up quite recently. He put up a fight but not enough to damage either of them which is a surprise, usually Weevil hunting ended up with one of them bleeding or at least bruised. With the Weevil in the back of the van and unconscious Jack set his sights on Ianto immediately; he grabbed him and twirled him around, Ianto stumbled slightly but gave a small smile._

_“We should come back here again, have a dinner date maybe?” asked Jack,_

_“Always the romantic sir” replied Ianto sarcastically,_

_“We could set up some candles, have some dinner, maybe a dance” said Jack pulling Ianto in, they began to shuffle in a circle on the spot._

_“A dance?” questioned Ianto, to anyone else this would seem odd but Ianto had gotten used to the captains odd gestures._

_“Yeah, why not?” replied Jack leaning in to whisper something in his ear,_

_“Maybe later if you're feeling up to it we could go back to mine and-” whispered Jack but was cut off by their coms,_

_“Jack, we’ve got a rift activity spike in central Cardiff, how far away are you?” Toshiko's voice rang through as a perfect reminder that they were still at work; even though she wasn’t there Ianto still snapped apart from him,_

_“Yeah, we’re ten minutes out, Ianto and I will check it out, stand by for further instructions” replied Jack, he gave a smile and a shrug._

_“Another time then” said Ianto, Jack stepped over to him and pulled him in._

_“Another time” replied Jack kissing Ianto, his hands desperately grabbed his jacket and in return Ianto leaned in holding the back of Jack’s neck and deepening the kiss. Ianto hoped he would remember this when he was older; not because of the kiss but because of the plans that would stay there for months on end with no progress, because he liked to believe that one day they would have that stupid romantic date that wasn’t ruined by some aliens that wanted to kill everyone, just once._

 

 

A car was probably not the best idea; but if it was pain he wanted then he had to do this slowly, a gun would be too quick, some pills would be too painful, as much as he loved the colour red he did not want to see it stain the bathroom floors. So the car it was, the carbon monoxide poisoning was the best way to go, he could deal with the twenty nine percent chance he might live, no one would find him anyway. He had organised everything, a note was left telling them all he was sorry and he hopes the best for them, maybe Gwen would get married, Owen might realise his love for Tosh, and then there is a big happy ending where no one dies…

Expect him.

With the car started he poisonous air was beginning to fill his lungs; his body wanted to reject the awful air but he kept taking in deep breathes, it wasn’t long until it slowed down, the sweet and sad voice rang out through the car.

“Hey Ianto come on don’t do this” pleaded Jack, I need to.

 

“Please, you can keep going without me” lied Jack, no, no he couldn’t.

 

“Ianto, think of the others, how much they will miss you” said Jack, miss them making me their coffees, they’ll live.

 

“STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW” shouted Jack, always one to get shouty when things weren’t going his way.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please get out of the car” sobbed Jack, I can’t, I’ll see you soon.

 

“Jack” muttered Ianto, he could almost feel Jacks hands rubbing circles into his,

 

“Yeah, I’m right here, I know… I know” replied Jack,

 

“Jack…” muttered Ianto again,

 

“Save your breath” pleaded Jack,

 

“I love you” sobbed Ianto, tears streaming down his face,

 

“I love you too” whispered Jack.

 

  
The darkness was the last thing that Ianto remembers...


End file.
